The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Generally, consumer electronics technology is becoming smaller and more portable. A user typically carries an electronic device such as a smart phone in their pocket and operates the electronic device with their hands. Sometimes it may be useful to operate an electronics device without the use of hands as it may allow for a user's hands to be free for other tasks. Wearable electronic devices may allow a user to perform other tasks while still allowing a user to operate the wearable electronic device.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limited the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that peripheral devices such as Bluetooth earpieces may connect to an electronic device, such as a smart phone, and operate the electronic device in a limited manner and/or with reduced functionality.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.